A Turbulant Affair of the Heart
by SmartBlonde391
Summary: What happens when two teenagers find themselves torn between family loyalty and forbidden love? Please R & R!
1. Chapter 1

For Ricardo Montague, he thought today would be the same as any other day. Usually he would lazily climb out of bed, throw on some clothes, and hurry out the door to beginanother boring day of high school. But for some reason, something laid on his conscience that today was going to be different. He then shook his head and pushed aside his thoughts.

Ricardo grabbed his books and prayed that he wouldn't be late for first period. Running quickly down the halls, he collided into a girl with long brown hair. She fell andher books scattered everywhere.

"Oops, I'm really sorry!" exclaimed Ricardo.

The girl looked up for the first time at the sound of his voice. It was Julie Capulet. The Capulet family and the Montague family have always been sworn enemies. As long as Ricardo could remember, his family had despised the Capulet's since he was little. To tell you thetruth, he didn't even know what the reason was for this continuous feud. But whatever it was, he had to stay faithful to his family and hate the Capulet's too.

Ricardo groaned and thought to himself _I'm going to be late because of a stupid Capulet, just my luck_. Ricardo glanced down at his watch and murmured a quick goodbye.

Julie Capulet was a simple girl who came from a rich family. She wasn't the most popular girl in the school, but she didn't have a hard time fitting in. Her family was the owners of the high-classcountry club. Many of the "wealthy" families had membership to it. Personally, Julie thought they were all snobs, but according to her parents, they were all well respectedfamilies and she was supposed to like them. Well, all of them besides the Montagues. For some unknown reason to Julie, her parents hated them and they were only richbecause of inheritance money. Julie didn't see any reason to hate the Montagues, but she never argued about it to her parents.

Finally, school was over and at last it was the weekend. Ricardo was looking forward to a few days of relaxing and not having to worry about any upcoming tests. He walkedup to his door and fished his keys out of his pocket.

As he opened the door, he yelled "Is anyone home?"

A distant voice yelled back "In the family room!"

Ricardo dropped his stuff down on the stairs and headed towards the voices of his parents. They were laughing at each other as they were practicing their ball dancing.

" What are you guys doing?"Ricardo laughed.

Mrs. Montague twirled around in her long evening gown and said "I was seeing if your father remembered how to dance the waltz. We plan on showing those Capulet's that we are just as good as them at tonight's masked ball."

"You didn't forget that its tonight at the country club did you?"

Ricardo groaned and said "I wish I did. Do I really have to go? " He hated being around those stuck up snobs, it was bad enough having to deal with them at school.

Mr. Montague looked at his son and said "Yes Ricardo, we Montagues have to stick together and that means we are all going tonight. Your costume is in your room. " Ricardo sighed and retreated to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now Julie, hold still and I'll be finished in just a few minutes." Mrs. Capulet was curling Julie's hair so that she would look presentable for tonight's ball. "Julie honey, make sureyou dance with Mr. Thomas's son. He's such a gentleman and comes from a good family. "

Julie sighed, her parents have been trying to play match maker and put Julie and Peter Thomas together. But all Julie saw in Peter was a stuck up boy who thought he knew everything. She was defiantly not interested in him but she didn't protest and slightly nodded her head.

"I'll try to save one for him."

It was 8:30 when the Montague family arrived at the country club. Mrs. Montague was dressed in a long silk purple eveninggown, accompanied by her husband Mr. Montague. He and Ricardo were dressed in black tuxes. Each one of them had on an exquisite mask that hid half of their face.

The music started to play and soon the dance floor was filled with laughing couples. Ricardo stayed on the outskirts of the floor and watched the blur of colors and exotic masks spin around him. He spotted his parents attempting to do the Cha-Cha slide, which he had to admit was a pretty funny sight.

The fast beat song finally came to the end and Ricardo sat down at his table. All of the sudden, the lights dimmed and a slow song began to play. Ricardo searched the room to try to find a familiar face, but all he saw where unknown faces covered by masks.

Just as he almost finished scanning the room, he saw her. Right in front of him was the most beautiful girl he had seen in his life. She wore an exquisite red gown with a matching mask. Her long, curly brown hair cascaded down her back. As if destiny took a hold of Ricardo thoughts, she turned around and found Ricardo's eyes.

Both entranced by one another, they soon found themselves swaying to the soft music, lost in each others eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Julie and her family had arrived on time at the club, and to the approval of her parents, the party was going just as planned. The members were enjoying the music and food andnot one of the Montagues were in sight. That was all true until the Montague family made their entrance and took the farthest table from the Capulets.

Julie didn't like dancing with people she wasn't fond of, but her parents made sure that she would dance with any available "young man". If she had counted, Julie probably danced with that stupid Peter Thomas six times! Her parents were constantly shoving them out onto the dance floor every chance they could get.

Sometimes, Julie wished her parents would let her liveher own life, and not pull her into their perfect country club life-style. She wished that they would let her choose who she wanted to date. However, for right now, she had no choice but to listen and please her parents. Julie was glad when the Cha-Cha slide had finally finished.

She was ready to get off her feet and sit down. It was getting close to midnight and she was really tired. As she began to leave the dance floor, the lights started to dim. She searched for her table but instead of finding it she found herself gazing intoa pair of warm, friendly brown eyes. She couldn't really see the rest of his face, but she knew fate had brought them together that night.

She smiled and walked toward the intriguing stranger. The music was soft and slow, and it felt like time had stopped. They grew lost into each other's eyes and quietly swayed to the music, just enjoying eachother's company.

As the clock struck midnight, the mysterious boy leaned down and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ricardo couldn't believe that he had just kissed this girl whom he didn't even know. Maybe he just got caught in the moment and that's what felt right. Deep down he knew that wasn't true, that wasn't any ordinary kiss. All he knew was that he had to find out her name.

After they had kissed, he never found it out because she was pulled away by astrange woman in a dark blue mask. Ricardo searched the room, but there was no sign of the captivating girl. He turned and asked one of waitresses if she knew who the girl was in the red gown.

The lady smiled and said "That is the daughter of the owners of this club. Her name is Julie Capulet. "

Ricardo gasped and thought… I just fell in love with the daughter of my family's worst enemy.

After Julie and the mystery boy finished their enchanting kiss, Julie lifted her head up to ask the boy what his name was. Just as he was about to speak, Julie got pulled away by her mother.

_Perfectly timing mom_ Julie thought sarcastically. Luckily, her mother didn't see her kiss that boy. If she had, Julie knew she would have been dead right there on the spot. Julie escaped her mother's grasp and quickly searched the room for the boy. She had no luck.

She found the man who was in charge of all the people who had attended and asked if he remembered seeing a boy wearing a black and white mask. Sure enough, the man did.

He replied and said "Why yes,that was young Ricardo Montague. Why do you ask? "

Julie didn't respond. She couldn't believe that she had fallen in love with a Montague. Her parents were going to love this.


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend was over and it was another week of school. Ricardo was nervous out of his mind. Today he was going to have to face Julie Capulet and tell her that he wasthe guy that had kissed her at the masked ball.

His parents had already noticed that something was wrong, but there was no way that he was going to tell them that he had fallen in love with a Capulet! He just prayed that he wouldn't get a bad reaction from her when he is going to tell her that he loves her.

Julie Capulet was not having a good day so far. She had already lost her favorite lip gloss and she couldn't find anything to wear for school that day.

_What is wrong with __me? It's just another day of school. Nothing had changed_. But Julie knew wasn't true, things had changed; she had fallen in love with her parents enemies son!

She glancedat her bedroom clock. Twenty minutes until school starts. She took a deep breath and left her house.School was almost over. Julie had tried her best at avoiding Ricardo. She knew she couldn't tell Ricardo how she felt until she knew exactly what to say.

Julie sat down and leaned against the big oak tree on the school campus. She thought out loud what she was going to say.

"Ricardo, I'm the one you kissed at the ball last Friday night. I know youprobably hate me because I am a Capulet, but I have to tell you something. I think I fell in love with you that night."

_No, that sounds stupid_ Julie thought. _Ugh, why does love __have to be so complicated?_

Little did Julie know, Ricardo had been standing behind her the entire time she was thinking out aloud. He had spotted Julie across the campus anddecided this was the time to tell her how he felt. As he got near her, he could hear what she was saying to herself.

Completely surprised by what she was saying, Ricardo forgot that he was sort of eavesdropping and that Julie didn't know that he was behind her.

"You really feel that way?" Julie quickly turned around and saw that Ricardo was standing right behind her.

She wanted to run away and hide away from her embarrassment. As she stood up and turned around to leave, Ricardo quickly grabbed her arm and asked her again. Julie looked up, trying to hold back her tears. She nodded her head yes.

Ricardo smiled and said "I was about to tell you the same thing." Julie laughed as Ricardo wiped away her tears.

"What are our parents going to think?"

Ricardo grinned and said "I think it would be safe if we tell the later."

Before Juliet could protest, Ricardo pulled her in for their second kiss. And Julie thought to herself it wasn't any less perfect than the first.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks had gone by and Julie and Ricardo were simply happy seeing each other in secret behind their parent's backs. Julie would use her excuse of saying she was going to a party or going to a friend's house.

Ricardo told his parents that he was going to a friend's house to study or something along those lines. In reality, they were seeing each other instead. Unfortunately, this plan didn't last as long as they would have liked.

One of Mrs. Capulet's friends saw Julie and Ricardo at the movies. As Julie got home from going to the movies with Ricardo, she knew something was wrong. Her house was dead silent. All you could hear was the slight crackling of the fire burning in the fireplace. Julie walked towards her family room and saw her parents both sitting on the couch waiting for her to get home.

From the looks on their faces, she knew they had found out. Mr. Capulet walked towards the breakfast table and handed her a piece of paper along with a pamphlet. Julie stared down and scanned the letter.

She gasped and said "You're sending me away to a boarding school?"

The boarding school was in Europe. Tears rolled down Julie's cheeks as she looked at the pamphlet. She looked up as Mr. Capulet said

"You disrespected us and not only did have you been lying to us for these past few weeks, but you lied so that you could spend time with that wretched Montague boy."

"As your punishment, we are forbidding you to seeing that boy and you will be going to boarding school."

Julie couldn't handle what her parents were saying so she ran up to her room and slammed her door. All she wanted right now was to be near Ricardo. She cried herself to sleep and dreamed of running away with Ricardo and never talking to her parents ever again.


	7. Chapter 7

Ricardo dropped Julie off at her house and happily hummed to his radio as he drove to his house. He thought that life couldn't be any better, but little did he know, that was all about to change.

He pulled into his driveway and noticed that the family room lights were on.

_Hmm… that's weird, their usually off when I get home _he thought.

He headed towards the family room and saw his parents waiting for him. Right then, he knew they had found out about him and Julie.

Mr. Montague was the first one to speak."How could you even think about dating a Capulet, after what we have always told you?"

Ricardo was now mad. He angrily said "I love her, that's why I would date her. She'snothing like her parents. "

Mrs. Montague knew what she was about to say was going to hurt her son, but it was for his own good.

She looked at her son and said "Ricardo,your father and I have called your uncle and you will be spending the summer with him this year."

At the sound that news, Ricardo wasn't even sure he could ever forgive his parents. The school year ends in three days, and now instead of spending the summer with Julie, he was being shipped half way across the country to be far away from the one he loved.

Ricardo ran upstairs to his room and slammed his door. This was the worst night of his life!


	8. Chapter 8

It was the last day of school, and Julie wished it would never end. School was the only place where she could see Ricardo without going behind her parents backs. Now she was literally leaving the country to go to some horrible boarding school far away from Ricardo.

As she saw Ricardo she ran up into his arms and began to cry. Ricardo tried to calm her down. They both knew today was the last day they had together. Ricardo was leaving the next morning to go to his uncle's house.

Once he would come back home, Julie would already be leaving to go to her new boarding school. They promised they would write each other, no matter how far apart they would be.

As the last school bell rang, Ricardo handed Julie a small box. Inside of it was a small silver bracelet.

Inscribed into it was _my heart belongs to you forever and always_.

As Julie slid it onto her wrist, Ricardo pulled her into one last kiss, hoping it would never end. Once they let go of one another, they left and went their separate ways.

Although they would be gone from each other, they knew their love kept on going. They each trusted that their love would last through anything, and this was only one obstacle that they would overcome together.

Someday, destiny will bring them back together, but until then their love was all they needed to hold on to.


End file.
